


Patsy's diary threesome

by flyingfannie



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfannie/pseuds/flyingfannie
Summary: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm





	Patsy's diary threesome

Dear diary,

Nobody knows where my heart went in the summer of '61. It was dark out and there was a cold breeze howling in the air I could tell because it made my nipples stiffen. I was sitting in my room trying to find a star constellation. In came Trixie. She was in her night clothes.   
"Patience, why are you naked?" She questions me. "Because I'm trying to find a star constellation." I replied.   
She grabs my face and starts to snog me. In comes my darling Delia who joins in with the action.   
I ate both of their screaming pussies and then they ate each other.   
Sister Monica Joan knocks on my door to ask what the fuss is all about. I told her I was having a threesome with Delia and Trixie and asked if she would like to join, she declined and told me she'd rather be a cunty twat and steal the cake downstairs.   
I bounce back onto the bed, in comes Barbara and we all do vagina stuff and then Delia looks how the submarine window that we are suddenly in. Sister Julienne appeared also, I told her I'd be more than happy to make her see God. But she told me that she would rather be a fanny flap and go for a swim instead

 

My dear diary, how I wish it was true


End file.
